Lies and Love
by bowlegsandfingerfreckles
Summary: Dean and Cas go for a walk. Things escalate quickly when Castiel tells Dean a secret. Destiel slash should be expected. There just might be a bit of Sabriel, also.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why couldn't we have taken my baby?" Dean scowled as he walked through the chilly streets, all bundled up but still feeling cold. He didn't know what possessed him to go, but since he would be alone with Sam in the motel, he decided to come along and see what the angel was up to.

"Because, Dean, walking is good for you. Besides, you're way too attached to that car of yours." Cas rolled his eyes at Dean. He always called his car his 'baby'. It really could get annoying after a while. But Cas had to admit, he found Dean adorable when he scowled and pouted.

"Hey, she's my baby and I've taken care of her for years." Dean got defensive, stuffing his bare hands in his coat pockets. He didn't like anyone insinuating that his baby wasn't important. "So Cas, what the hell are we doing? Can't angel mojo yourself there?"

"Actually, yes, I can." Now it was Cas' turn to become defensive. "I just... wanted to walk with you. It relaxes me." And it did. Cas loved being around Dean. Dean's presence just calmed him. Dean was his rock. "But if you must know, I do have a reason to have brought you here with me."

"... Uh... okay." Angels do not take walks and they both knew it, so what changed? Dean blinked but shrugged it off, shivering due to the cold. "Why? And Jesus Cas, don't you feel cold? It's freezing out here, man." He never really understood angels, but Cas has always been different. Dean wondered what changed.

"You know I don't feel the cold, Dean." In truth, Castiel was just trying to avoid the reason he took this walk in the first place. Sam had suggested it, because, in his words, 'If you don't tell him soon, I will. Honestly Cas it's getting to be a little pathetic.' Castiel didn't want to tell Dean about his feelings for him. He was perfectly content with watching Dean and studying his every move. But since he couldn't risk Dean finding out any other way, he was forced to tell him. Sam was convinced that Dean felt the same way, but Cas wasn't so sure. So, here he was, walking down an abandoned street in the cold with the man he was secretly in love with. The night sky looked beautiful, full of stars, and Cas was nervous. He had a strange feeling in his stomach. Almost like a fluttering. 'Let's get this over with.' He thought to himself. "Dean, I really need to tell you something."

"Hm?" Dean stopped and looked at him then, green gaze deeper because of the darkness. He was seriously weirded out with Castiel's actions. Something was wrong, intuition told him, but it wasn't a dangerous kind of wrong. "What's wrong, Cas? Talk to me." He was getting worried as well, Cas was their little nerd angel and Dean was going to kick someone's ass if someone decided to mess with him. It was serious, it had to be. But then something cold touched his head and he looked up, it was snowing. "Well, damn it all." The flakes were coming down slowly, illuminated by the street lamps and Dean had to admit, it was kind of pretty.

"I... Um... I just...-" "Cas. Spit it out you're scaring me." Cas took a deep breathe, "Dean, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided that it would be best for me to tell you what's been on my mind." Cas waited for Dean to urge him on. "...Okay. Go on." Dean made a motion with his hand telling Cas that he could continue. "Well, I uh... I think- no, I know- that I... I have developed feelings... for you." Cas looked at Dean and analyzed his reaction. "Cas... buddy... what're you saying?" Dean looked confused. "I'm saying... that... I'm... in love with you. I don't really know how it happened or how it's even possible, but I know that I am and Sam said that I have to tell you before he does and so I did and he told me that he thinks that you feel the same and so here I am and I'm really nervous and I'm sorry if this is too much for you to ta-" Dean cut Castiel off from his babbling with a finger on his lips.

"Cas, stop babbling." Dean awkwardly took his hand away. "Listen, Cas, I uh, I'm glad you told me. I'm really happy. I don't want something like that eating at you. But… honestly man… I just can't say I feel the same way. I thought I did for a little while, but I don't. I like women, Cas. I'm really sorry." Dean was staring at Castiel with those intense green eyes and Cas couldn't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at Cas?" Dean was thrown off. He had just told the guy that he didn't share his feelings and now he's laughing? What the hell?

Cas looks up at Dean and sighs. He puts his hand on Dean's cheek and even though he wouldn't admit it, Dean liked the feeling of Cas' warm palm pressed to his cold face.

"You know, Dean. I don't understand you. You say my love is unrequited, yet you lean into my touch when my hand is on your face. You say you like women, yet whenever I study you, you're eyes never go to women, but to men. Who are you really trying to convince here, Dean? Me or yourself?" Cas began to feel saddened as he realized that Dean didn't have a problem with Cas loving him. He had a problem with himself loving Cas.

"Cas, don't- don't cry. Please stop." Castiel didn't even notice he was crying until Dean said something. He touched his fingertip to the salty liquid protruding from his vessel's eye. He quickly wiped the tears away and looked at Dean. They held their gaze for a couple seconds before Dean had to look down from Cas' eyes. Dean had to admit to himself, Cas had some amazingly beautiful blue ones.

"Fine, Dean. Fine. You don't love me? Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night. But you need to know that I know the truth. I know you do love me; you're just scared of what others will think of you. Guess what, Dean? No one cares. Everyone accepts you because newsflash; everyone already knows. They see the way we look at each other. Dean, Sam was the one who made me tell you. He knows you're in love with me. So does Bobby. So does Garth. So does Gabriel and Balthazar and Meg and Crowley and every other person we've ever been in the same room with. You can't hide who you really are for the rest of your life. So when you decide to embrace it and stop being a jackass, call me. I'll be here." Dean didn't really have time to respond before Castiel was gone. He was completely speechless. Did everyone really know? Did he even know? Hell, how could he know? He's never been with a dude! Cas was right. He did love him. So, so much. But how could he possibly act on his feelings? He was raised to think that love made you weak. That relationships and feelings just slowed you down and made things complicated. But with Cas, everything was different. He knew he could trust Castiel. Castiel actually made him stronger. But how could he possibly explain this to Bobby and all of the others? Oh, but if Cas was telling the truth, they all knew. Dammit. He had to find Cas. He had to talk to him. But first, he needed to talk to Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this chapter is really short but oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

He was going to kill Sam. Why would he do that to Cas? Cas didn't deserve this. Dean just could believe that Sam would hurt Cas so terribly. He parked outside of their motel and barged into the room, not thinking to knock. He found Sam and Gabriel in bed with a bowl of ice cream, completely naked. "Dammit Sam! Cover yourself! Gabriel, get out. I need to talk to my brother." Dean shielded his eyes. "Alright, I'll leave. But you owe me one, big boy. Things were just about to get heated." Gabriel poofed away.

"What, Dean?" Sam wrapped the sheet from his bed around his waist and went to put the bowl in the sink. "You know what, Sam. Why would you do that to Cas?" Dean walked up to the kitchen counter and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"What did I do?" Sam gave Dean his famous puppy eyes. "No, Sam. Puppy eyes aren't going to work this time. I can't believe you would put him through that. You know I'm not gay. You know I don't love him in that way. It was a dickmove of you to tell him that you would tell me if he didn't. I honestly can't believe you right now. You need to apologize to him." Dean was getting angrier by the minute. The nerve of his brother.

"Dean, honestly? Stop trying to act like you're the straightest guy on the planet. We all know you love Cas. And I'm not the one in the wrong here. You are. You love him and you're denying it. Me making Cas tell you isn't what hurt him. You rejecting him when he knows very well that you love him. Now, tell me how it went. I want every detail." Sam sat down on the bed with an expectant expression on his face.

Dean told Sam everything he could remember and Sam just stared at him with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. "Jesus, Dean. Go talk to him right now and tell him that you're sorry. That you were wrong." Sam got very serious all of the sudden. "Dean, you need to know that we don't care who you choose to love. None of that matters to us. We just want you to be happy, and we know that Cas is what makes you happy." Dean felt relief wash over him. But of course, he gave Sam a very sarcastic look and replied, "Thank you, Mr. Therapist. Want me to lie down and tell you all about my feeling and sob to you?" He got up and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going to the bar. I need a drink." Dean started walking towards the door. "No, Dean, wait are you gonna talk t-" Too late. Dean was out the door and walking to his car.

"Damn." Sam sighed and called Gabriel back down to finish what had started.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove till he found a small pub and parked in front. He waited in the car for a second, contemplating whether or not he should call Cas now or later when he was drunk. Before he could think of what to do, he heard a fluttering sound, almost like wings, in the passenger seat. Cas was sitting there, staring straight forward, his face void of expression.

"You called?" Cas turned to look at Dean. Was Dean imagining things, or… had Cas been crying?

"No, I didn't." Dean was a little taken back. He was just about to call Cas, but Cas had shown up before he could get to it. "Dean, don't you understand? We are tethered together. We are bonded. Why do you think I stayed in the Green Room when I was shall to be banished with Zachariah? Because you kept me tethered to you. Yes, I was cut off from Heaven's powers, but I was still an angel. I can hear when you call me before even you can. It's our bond. I am automatically aware when you need me to be with you." Dean was stunned. So that's what had happened in the Green Room? He had never spent too much time thinking about it, but it did cross his mind once in a while. So he was tethered to Cas? Dean kind of liked the sound of that. Dean and Cas. Bonded together. Inseparable. Forever.

"Wow… I… uh… I didn't know that." That was all Dean could think of to say.

"So what do you want, Dean?" Cas sounded irritated. "Well I wanted to talk to you about earlier. Can we go inside? I'm cold and I want a drink." Dean shivered. "Sure thing." Cas was out of the car in a flash.

"Cas you shouldn't do that so openly. Someone might see you." Dean walked around to the other side of the car to get to the doors of the pub quickly. He wasn't lying. He really was cold.

"Don't worry. No one saw." They entered the almost completely empty bar and took their seats.

Dean was nervous. He was really nervous. How was he going to tell Cas that he was wrong and dumb? That he really did love him, but he was just scared? That he wanted to be with him? "Listen, Cas. I am so, so sorry about what I did earlier. I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did. The truth is, I'm just scared. I'm scared because I was raised to believe that love only stood in the way of things. Made you weak. Slowed you down. I'm sorry, Cas. I was wrong. You know that I do love you. It's just hard for me. I am in love with you, Castiel. I am. Will you forgive me?" Cas stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before he looked down and smiled a bit. Then he looked up again.

Dean couldn't help but look at Castiel's lips. They were beautiful and he could only imagine how soft they felt. And his stumble against Dean's cheeks… Dean snapped himself back to reality. No need to get worked up.

He hadn't realized, but he had been staring at Cas' mouth for some time now. Cas just sat there and stared right back. "Are you done staring yet or would you prefer me to wait a little longer?" Cas looked smug. As if his point was just proven. Dean cleared his throat and sat up a bit. "No you can continue. Sorry." Cas smiled.

"Dean, there's nothing to forgive. I know that you have troubles with feelings. I am aware of that. But you know that there's nothing to worry about with me. You can trust me. I won't ever hurt you. I won't ever leave you. I promise. I swear on my very existence. I love you, Dean Winchester. More than anything. I would do anything and everything for you. In fact, I already have. You are the only thing I need in this world. You are the one thing that makes me truly happy."

Dean couldn't help but smile at the angel. At his angel. This could work. They would work. They would make it work. Because Cas was right. All they needed was each other. It's them against the world.

Dean ordered two beers and a double shot of whiskey and him and Cas just sat and talked. About nothing. About everything. About the weather. About sports. About cars. About what it was like during World War II.

"Well Hitler was a real jerk. Did you know that he only had one testicle?" Cas said before taking his fifteenth shot of whiskey and still not feeling anything.

"No way dude! Seriously?" Dean was laughing so hard that it was hard to understand him. "That's why he was so grumpy!"

"That's not very nice, Dean." Cas looked serious. Dean sighed. "Sorry, Cas. I know. It was just too easy." Dean wiped a tear from his eye. "We actually tried to tell him that what he was doing was wrong, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept on terrorizing innocent people. So we had to do what we felt was necessary."

"Wait… angels killed Hitler?" Dean asked. "Yes. He was becoming too powerful and destroying God's creations. We had to take him down." Cas looked saddened by the idea that a human could go so far astray.

"Well… it's a good thing you did. He was a terrible man." Dean felt bad for Cas. He knew that Cas didn't enjoy the thought of hurting humans, no matter what they had done. They were still human.

Cas didn't say anything, so Dean decided that it was time to go. "Alright, Cas. Let's get out of here. We have some things to discuss at the motel." Dean winked and stood up, leaving cash on the table and pulling Cas up from his chair. "Are you sure you can drive, Dean?" Cas looked concerned for Dean's safety. "Yeah, I'm okay. I only had a few beers and a couple shots. I'm fine." Dean dragged Cas out of the pub with a big, mischievous smile on his face. He couldn't help but to stare at Castiel's ass on the way out into the cold, silent night.

Tonight was gonna be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is also pretty short, but it really is one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They got to the motel and Sam was gone. Huh. Must've called Gabriel back down to get laid. The mental image made Dean shiver. But before he could think about it anymore, Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed so that they were practically sitting on each other.

"So, Dean. What is there to talk about?" Castiel was so close that Dean almost couldn't think straight. Cas' eyes kept flickering down to look at Dean's lips and Dean was doing the same. They just sat there, staring at each other and breathing each other in for seconds, minutes, hours, days. Neither of them knew.

Dean finally snapped out of it. "Well, Cas how is this going to work?" Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly. "How is what going to work?" Dean made a hand motion between them. "This. This thing. I'm human. You're an angel. I'm gonna get old and die and you're gonna stay perfect forever. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we'll worry about that when it comes. For now, we can just enjoy each other. Have fun and be happy." Dean really liked the sound of that. Cas and him, happy together. "Are we going to label it? Like, boyfriends or whatever?" Dean didn't really know if he wanted that. He felt like what Cas and him had was so much more than just 'boyfriends'. Cas was his soulmate. His everything. He didn't want such an… insignificant title.

"That doesn't really describe us, Dean. We're more like partners. In every term of the word." Dean liked that one a bit more. "So that's it? We're partners?"

"Is that okay with you?" Dean was more than okay with that. "That is perfect. Partners. I love it." Cas smiled his beautiful, toothy grin and hugged Dean tight around the neck. "I love you." Cas whispered into Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer, if that were even possible. "I love you too, Cas. So much."

They clung to each other for a while before Dean pulled away. "Cas, this isn't gonna be easy. You understand that, right?" Castiel thought for a second. "I am aware. But everything will be okay, Dean. I know it."

Cas looked so sure of this, of Dean, that it made Dean's heart melt. He didn't realize it, but he was leaning close to Castiel, their faces all of the sudden inches apart.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed out. Dean felt his breath on his face and that was it. He closed the gap between them and Dean's lips came crashing down on Castiel's.

Castiel moaned deep in the back of his throat and that drove Dean crazy. He licked Cas's bottom lip and they parted to allow Dean entrance. They're tongues wrestled playfully, almost as if fighting for dominance. They broke apart, breathing hard. They leaned together, foreheads touching, and just stared into each other's eyes.

Dean gently laid his hands on Cas' hips and pulled him down to lay on the bed. They scooted up to the top of the bed and laid there for hours, talking about nothing. Kisses were stolen here and there, hands and fingers were intertwined and tangled, and clothes were stripped. They were both down to their boxers when Dean finally drifted off to sleep. Cas just smiled and combed his fingers gently through Dean's short cropped hair. He kissed Dean's forehead and closed his eyes. He won't sleep, angels don't sleep. Instead, he'll hold on to Dean and watch him dream. Dream about Cas, and Sam, and Jo, and Mary and John Winchester, and Bobby. Everyone he had lost. Everyone he had loved.

Dean's dreams weren't always happy, but Cas would try to help. He would try to help Dean and he would try to fix his broken soul. He would try everything in his power to make Dean happy. Because if there was anyone in this world who deserved it, it was Dean Winchester.

"I promise you, Dean Winchester, you will never experience another loss ever again. I will make sure of that. I love you, and all I want is for you to be happy. And if there's one last thing I'll ever see, it's you with no troubles. You are everything to me, Dean. And I will do anything for you." Cas whispered gently. He watched as suddenly, Dean's dreams became a lot happier. He was with Cas, in a small house in the middle of nowhere, and they looked happy, just lying in bed, snuggled up under a blanket and watching a movie.

The sight of it had Castiel's breath caught in his throat. Was it really that simple? Could they really live that life, so easily? What would they have to sacrifice for it? There were so many questions whizzing through Cas' head that he almost felt dizzy. He stopped thinking about all of that and decided to just enjoy Dean's dream of the life they both wanted more than anything. A life of peace. A life together.

Neither of them heard when Sam came through the door in the wee hours of the morning. He looked over at the sleeping hunter and the peaceful angel and snickered. "I am awesome." He laid down and started to fall asleep. Just before he drifted off, he heard Castiel murmur. "Indeed you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is just a Sabriel one. It explains what went down while Dean and Cas were talking at the bar and stuff. I know that this is really late, I'm so sorry. And just a heads up, whenever there is a smut chapter coming up be warned that it will take me a few weeks to a few months to update. I'm not the best at smut, so it takes me awhile to get it right. I will put a warning at the end of the last updated chapter if the next will be smut. Don't give up on the story! Enjoy the smutty goodness that is Sabriel!**

* * *

"I'm going to the bar. I need a drink." Dean started walking towards the door. "No, Dean, wait are you gonna talk t-" Too late. Dean was out the door and walking to his car.

"Damn." Sam sighed and called Gabriel back down to finish what had started.

"Hey, Gabriel, um, Dean's gone and I was kinda hoping that we could pick up where we left off?" Sam said with closed eyes. Gabriel came strutting out the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "Baby, I never left, I just went into the bathroom. Do you really think I would miss out on such scandalous drama as Dean and Cassie's little love story? Come on now, Sam. I thought you knew me better than that." Gabriel snaked his arms around the taller man's waist.

"Hmmm, I should've known. Nosy little bastard, you are." Sam turned so that they were facing each other.

"Just can't help myself sometimes. It's so juicy." Gabriel eyes traveled down Sam's muscular body and stopped when they got to Sam's crotch. "Kinda reminds me of something else that's juicy." Sam bit his lip and pulled Gabriel to the bed. He fell back onto the sheets and Gabriel fell on top of him. The archangel's lips came crashing down on his own. All of the sudden there was no fabric between them, just skin against skin, heat against heat.

Sam groaned at the sudden feeling of Gabriel's hardening cock rubbing against his own. Gabriel started to grind against Sam and the friction had him breathing hard.

"Oh god, Sammy. You feel so good." Gabriel moaned out and Sam grabbed the back of his head and pulled the archangel's lips back down to his. They're tongues tangled and Sam sucked on Gabriel's bottom lip. He bit down and immediately licked it to relieve the sting.

Sam rolled them over so that he was on top. Now he was the one grinding, and Gabriel was bucking his hips up, trying to get more friction.

Sam kissed and sucked his way down Gabriel's neck, leaving red marks on the way down that would soon turn blue and purple. He got to Gabriel's nipples and started squeezing and twisted them lightly. He sucked on the left nipple until it was hard, then moved on to the right. Gabriel whimpered at the loss when Sam moved down to his stomach. He left a trail of saliva all the way down to Gabriel's naval. He looked at the archangel's throbbing member, long and thick and perfectly curved, and he slowly licked up the vein to the tip. Gabriel moaned and shuddered, and clutched the bed sheets to stop himself from tangling his fingers in Sam's hair.

Sam played with the head, circling his tongue around and around, licking the pre-cum from the slit. Gabriel was trying hard to not buck his hips up, but with Sammy teasing him, his self- control wouldn't last much longer.

Finally, Sam took him in as far as he could. Gabriel felt the tip hit the back of Sam's throat and groaned loudly. Sam started to suck furiously, bobbing his head up and down. Gabriel couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed handfuls of Sam's hair and pulled. Sam hummed around his erection and the vibrations sent Gabriel over the edge. With a few more thrusts to the back of his throat, Gabriel came in Sam's mouth. He swallowed greedily and licked the rest off of Gabriel's cock.

Sammy moved back up to kiss Gabriel. Gabriel could taste himself on Sam's tongue.

Gabriel snickered and Sam smiled through their kiss. Sam flipped him over and smacked the smaller man's ass.

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled the lube out the drawer. He popped open the bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Gabriel was breathing hard in anticipation of the long, narrow finger that he knew was coming.

"You ready, baby?" Sam leaned over and kissed Gabe's neck. Gabriel managed to get out a small, breathy moan that sounded kind of like a 'yes.' Sam chuckled. He loved when Gabriel got this way, and he loved even more that he was the one who caused it.

Gabriel could barely keep himself together. Sam was a terrible tease. He had the nerve to sit back and chuckle at the angel's current state. Gabe was just about to plead for the hunter to continue, when he felt a finger tease his entrance ever so slightly. He shuddered at the sensation and Sam pushed a finger in. He tensed up, but immediately relaxed.

Sam began to slide his finger in and out, in and out. Gabriel was squirming beneath him. He pumped faster and faster and Gabriel felt Sam add a second finger. He didn't pause for one second. Gabriel almost cried out when Sam's long finger brushed his prostate. Instead he moaned and Sam bent over and nibbled on his earlobe. He brushed over the same spot continuously and added a third finger. Gabriel hissed at the initial burn but it was replaced with pleasure almost instantly.

Sam started going faster and faster, hitting Gabriel's prostate every time. "Sam… Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel was panting. Sam pulled out his fingers and squeezed more lube into his palm. He stroked it onto his cock and lined it up to Gabriel's entrance.

He slowly pushed his way in until Gabriel's ass was against his pelvis. Gabriel felt the sting of the stretch, but didn't care. He wanted Sam to move. Now.

"Sam. M-move. Please move." Sam groaned and pulled out slowly. He stopped right before pulling all the way out and slammed back in. Gabriel moaned and Sam pulled out and thrust in again. He started going at a slow pace, teasing Gabriel.

"Sam p-please, f-faster please fuck Sam." Gabriel couldn't control the quiver in his voice. Sam knew just how to make him beg for more.

"Sure thing, baby." Sam picked up the pace, slamming into Gabriel as hard as he could. Gabriel cried out and Sam continued to plow into him, never slowing down. Sam hit Gabriel's prostate again and again, and each time Gabriel got harder came closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh gods, Sammy yes, fuck, Sammy, I'm gonna… I'm g-gonna…" Gabriel couldn't finish his sentence.

Sam reached around to grab Gabriel's now completely hard erection and started to stroke it fast and erratically to match his thrusts. Gabriel cried out as he spilled his sticky seed all over the sheets. Sam came at the same time, riding out his orgasm while milking out Gabriel's. When they were both done, Sam pulled out gently and fell to the side of the exhausted archangel.

Gabriel laid his head on Sam's chest and Sam wrapped his arms around him. They lay there like that for a couple minutes, slowly coming down from their high. Sam began to drift off when he heard his stomach growl.

"Aww, is Mr. Mooseman hungry for some nice green leaves?" Gabriel looked up at his beautiful hunter with big mocking eyes.

Sam looked down at him with his best bitchface painted on his face. "Okay, alright, fine. I'm sorry baby. Is Mr. _Sassy Mooseman_ hungry for some leaves?" Sam smacked Gabriel on the back and Gabriel couldn't help but to crack up at his own joke.

He got up off a still pouting Sam and put on his clothes.

"Wanna go get something to eat? There's a really nice restaurant down the street that probably has really awesome dessert." Gabriel threw Sam his own clothes and waited for an answer.

"Sure, sounds good. But how are we going to get there? Dean has the Impala and I don't think it'd be a good idea to just pop up out of thin air in the middle of a crowded restaurant."

Sam was a very intelligent guy, but sometimes he overthought things and ended up sounding a bit air-headed. Gabriel thought it was adorable. "We'll just pop in down the street in an alley or something, Sam." Sam looked at Gabriel like he just told him what the meaning of life was.

Gabriel just chuckled, walked over to the adorable man with the puppy-dog face and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Sam intertwined his long arms around the angel's waist and brought his lips gently down to Gabriel's. Gabriel's melted into Sam and they stayed that way for a minute. When Sam finally broke the kiss, they were both breathing hard. Gabriel looked into the stunning blue green eyes of the human that he loved so much. "Are you ready?" Gabriel tried his hardest to keep his voice steady. "Yeah, let's go." Sam smiled and stood up straight. Gabriel held on and the next thing he knew, Sam was standing in a dark alley, just as Gabriel had said.

Gabriel let go of Sam and opted to grab his hand instead. "Come on, baby. I'm starving." They walked out of the alley and down the street towards the Italian restaurant that Sam was sure was going to be some of the best food he's eaten in a while.

* * *

**Okay, so once again, I'm sorry that this took so long. I tried really hard to make this the best it could be. I'm not really sure if I succeeded, so please please pleeeeeeeaseeeee review! I want to know what you guys think and how I could make it better! I'll take suggestions and if you have any ideas of what direction you might want this story to go in, don't hesitate to tell me about it! Thank you for sticking with me! I love you all!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I worked really hard on this chapter and it's kind of my baby. I really like it and I hope you all do too! Thank you so much for dealing with my terrible time management skills! And as always, reviews are very welcome! I appreciate every single one of you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel laid there on the motel bed all night, just holding onto Dean and thinking. Sam had walked in at around 2:30 in the morning, and Cas could tell that he had been with Gabriel. He could sense the claim that the older archangel had put on Sam, even if Sam couldn't. The angel had marked him as his own; no one could ever touch him. He belonged to Gabriel, now and forever.

Castiel had thought about putting a similar mark on Dean before, but in the end decided against it. He knew he had Dean all to himself. He didn't have to worry about any others trying to take him away. But now that they had taken that drastic step into partnership, the thought of officially claiming Dean came back to his mind. He would have to ask Dean first, he knew. He wouldn't do what Gabriel did, taking Sam without his consent. Even though he was aware that Sam would not have refused, it was still his choice and he should have been the one to make it.

If Cas was going to claim Dean, he would talk to him about it first. He would get the hunter's consent. He was almost positive that Dean wouldn't mind, he might actually be happy about it, but he still wanted to get the man's permission. Once you put a claim on a human soul, it was permanent. There was no turning back, no do-overs, no refunds. They were yours until the end of time. Every reincarnation of that soul belonged to the creature that claimed it initially; if the soul was even reincarnated at all. And if that soul was to be destroyed, so would the creature that had possession of it.

While Castiel was deep in thought, he didn't notice Dean beginning to stir. He sat up with a yawn, stretched, and looked down at the angel with a gentle smile. "Good morning beautiful." Dean's voice was heavy with sleep. Cas beamed and propped himself up on his elbows. "How'd you sleep, Dean?" Dean leaned down to give him a long kiss. He realized that he probably had some killer morning breath, so he pulled away. "Like a baby." He got out of bed to go brush his teeth and take a shower. He looked over at Sam's bed, which was now empty and neatly made.

"Where'd Sam go?" Dean turned around to look at Cas. "He went out for breakfast with Gabriel and they said something about booking their own room when they got back from the hunt." Dean suddenly felt jealous of the archangel. So now Sam was just going to dump him on the side of the road to go on hunts with his new boy toy? What a little bitch.

"Dean, stop sulking. They're just salting and burning a simple poltergeist. Sam asked me if he should wake you to go, but I told him to let you sleep and to just go with Gabe. You looked peaceful and I wanted to spend some time alone with you today. I'm sorry if I was wrong. I should have woken you to ask you first. I'm sorry, Dean." Cas looked down, feeling bad for not asking Dean what he would rather do. He had seen the look on Dean's face and interpreted it as anger directed towards him.

"Hey, hey. Stop it." Dean walked over to Cas and kneeled on the bed. He lifted up Cas' chin to make him meet Dean's eyes. He had big, blue, beautiful puppy eyes and they gave Dean goose bumps. "Thank you. I would much rather spend the day with you than go on a hunt for a poltergeist. Those things suck." Cas chuckled and looked relieved. "I'm sure Sam can handle it. He doesn't need me. He's got Gabriel." Dean gave Cas a small kiss and sat back up. "And besides, they probably didn't even need to salt and burn. Gabe probably just sent to thing packing."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." Cas sighed and felt a bit stupid for getting so worked up. Of course Dean wouldn't mind spending the day with him. There were lots of things they could do. They could stay in, order some food, watch some movies, and snuggle up on the couch. Or they could go out to eat and to the cinema. Or they could just sleep all day. Well, Dean could sleep all day and Cas could watch over him. He was sure Dean would enjoy that. Or they… could… Cas felt that thought shoot straight down to his crotch. Yeah, he _really_ liked that idea.

"Alright, whelp, I'm gonna take a shower. You okay out here?" Dean walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, which hung quite low on his hips. The sight of him made Cas have to suppress a groan. "No. I don't think I'll be okay out here. All alone and such. It's quite scary, even for an angel. Mind if I join you?" Dean smirked and nodded his head towards the bathroom, signaling for Cas to come along.

Cas got out of bed eagerly and pulled down his boxers in one swift movement. He stepped out of them and towards Dean. Dean dropped his towel to the floor and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. Cas' arms came up to snake around Dean's neck.

"Hmm, I quite like this position." Cas nuzzled his stubbly check into Dean's neck. "I can think of some other positions you might like." Dean snickered naughtily. Castiel looked up and when baby blue met forest green, sparks ignited and breathing stopped for a moment. Dean gave Cas a slow, loving kiss and pulled them both towards the bathroom.

Dean went to turn on the water. When it was the perfect temperature, Dean stood up straight and walked to where Cas was leaning against the sink. He lifted the naked angel up to sit on it and fit himself between Castiel's thighs. Castiel held Dean's face and gently kissed his nose, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and chin before finally making his way to his lips. He held the kiss for a couple seconds before pulling away and leaning his forehead against Dean's. Dean grabbed onto Cas' hips and pulled him down. They both got into the shower and let the water warm them.

"Cas, do you even know how to bathe yourself?" Dean grabbed the travel bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo/conditioner, popped open the lid, and squeezed some into his palm. "Well I've learned a bit from watching you while you showered." Cas admitted shyly. Dean looked up from lathering the shampoo with a shocked look on his face. "You watched me shower?! Cas! That's private stuff, man! You can't just peak in at me when I'm doin' my business! I ain't running a free peep show!" Cas snickered. "Well, it doesn't matter very much anymore, now does it?" He leaned into Dean and his hands traveled down to squeeze Dean's ass. Dean jumped and let out a nervous laugh that sounded more like a breathy moan. "I guess not. Now turn around so I can do this."

Cas let go of the taller man's ass with a giggle and turned to look at the opposite wall. Dean began to gently massage Castiel's scalp, making sure to get the shampoo everywhere. Cas hummed with pleasure and leaned into Dean's touch while relaxing his body. He couldn't help but notice how close behind him Dean was standing. He leaned into him slightly and felt Dean's cock rub against his ass.

Dean groaned at the sensation and immediately felt an erection coming on. He continued to scrub the shampoo into Cas' hair in a circular motion. When he felt he had done an adequate job, he told Cas to get under the stream of water and let him wash it all out. When that was finished, Dean squirted some more into his hand to wash his own. It wouldn't take as long as Cas' did because his hair was much shorter, so he managed to get his hair nice and clean and rinsed in just under 2 minutes.

"Heh. New personal record." Dean chuckled to himself as he bent over to search for the bar of hotel soap that Sam hadn't used yet. Castiel couldn't help himself as he looked down to appreciate the view. Dean had the cutest little ass. He adored it. He couldn't help but to imagine all of the things he wanted to do to it and before he knew it he was achingly hard. He blushed and turned away before Dean could notice.

"Ha! Found it. Sam goes through so much of this stu- Hey, Cas, what are you doing? Turn around. It's time to wash your body." Castiel slowly turned around and tried to look everywhere but Dean's face.

Dean skimmed over Castiel's slim body, wondering where to start until- Oh. "Hmm. Looks like somebody really enjoyed their scalp rub." Dean eyes raked over Cas' body and his already half hard cock twitched. Castiel was so beautiful, and stunning, and sexy, and just perfect. It made Dean's breath hitch in his throat for the thousandth time that morning.

Cas was beginning to feel self-conscious when Dean stepped forward and enveloped him in a tight embrace. His lips found the angel's and Cas' lips parted to allow Dean to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled together and they explored each other's mouths, memorizing each other. The kiss turned from slow and curious to passionate and frenzied. It became sloppy, and it made Dean uncomfortable hard.

He slid his hand around to the front between him and Cas and grabbed both of their erections in one hand. Castiel gasped into the kiss and bucked his hips into Dean's hand. Dean began to stroke up and down slowly. Cas was breathing heavily when he pulled his head away from Dean, his eyes squeezed shut. He reached back and turned off the water. He pulled back the shower curtain and pulled Dean out of the shower with him. He didn't bother grabbing towels. Dean was kissing and sucking on Castiel's neck even as he opened the bathroom door leading to the small motel room. Castiel pushed Dean into the middle of the room and jumped on him. They landed on the floor with a thud. Cas straddled Dean's hips and leaned down to suck on Dean's nipple. Dean arched his back into Castiel's mouth and let out a shaky breath.

"Fuck, Cas, you have a magical mouth. Fuck." Dean was panting as Cas began making his way down Dean's body to his cock. He took it in his mouth immediately. Dean gasped and whimpered and tried to keep himself from bucking his hips. Cas swirled his tongue around the head and took him down as far as he could. He liked that Dean wasn't freakishly long, only at about 7 and a half inches, but he was extremely thick. Cas couldn't get enough of him. His head began to bob up and down and he hollowed out his cheeks. Dean couldn't help it anymore. He bucked his hips up towards the wet heat and Cas moved to hold him down. He came off with a pop and looked up at Dean. Dean was breathing hard and his head was thrown back in pleasure. His eyes were closed and when he felt Cas move up towards him he whimpered at the loss.

"Let's get on the bed, Dean." Cas got up and pulled Dean to the bed. He pushed him on to it and got on top of him.

"How far do you want to go, Cas?" Dean looked up at him with an unsure expression.

"I love you, Dean. More than that, I'm sure of you. I know I want to be with you. Forever. So if you would allow, I would like to make love to you." Cas smiled down at his hunter, his partner.

"I love you, too, Cas. I really, really do. And I'm sure about you, too. More sure than I've ever been about anything. But I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet. Maybe in the future. Very, very soon in the future. But not right now. I'm just not ready to go all the way." Dean felt like a teenage girl on the verge of tears. He loved Cas more than anything, but he didn't think that right now was the right time. He wanted it to happen somewhere special, not in some skivvy motel room. That just didn't feel right to Dean, and he knew that Cas felt the same, to some degree. And he didn't really know how that was gonna work. Who would bottom, who would top? Dean didn't mind either one, but he still needed to talk to Cas about it before they did anything.

"I understand, Dean. I do. I'll wait for you as long as you need me to." Cas stroked Dean's chin and wiped away the tear that had fallen from the man's eye. Dean didn't want to cry. He hated crying. Crying meant feelings. And feelings were Dean's worst nightmare. But he couldn't help it. He just felt so loved, so much more loved than he had ever felt in his whole life, and it was overwhelming. He wanted to ask Cas why he loved him so much. Why would this beautiful angel love such a worthless human? It didn't make sense to Dean. But he went along with it, because he hadn't felt that good in so long. He had forgotten the feeling of being completely, unconditionally, loved.

Cas leaned down to gently kiss Dean's forehead, and Dean sighed in contentment. He could stay like this forever. Cas' fingertips ghosted up and down his sides, giving him goose bumps and sending shivers up his spine. He then remembered how painfully hard he still was, and he let out a groan.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm gonna take care of you. It's alright." Cas whispered soothingly in Dean's ear before kissing down his neck. He wrapped his hand around both of their erections and began to thrust his hips slowly, rubbing their cocks together. Dean threw his head back and moaned deep in his throat. Cas pulled him back in for a kiss, deep and loving. Dean parted his lips and their tongues tangled together. Cas picked up his pace, causing Dean to cry out and rake his nails down Castiel's back. Cas went even faster, already on the edge of orgasm.

"I'm gonna-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he came all over Dean's chest and stomach. Dean felt the warm, sticky fluid spurt all over him and that was it. He came, too, mixing his with Castiel's. Cas let go of their softening cocks and lay halfway on top of Dean, too tired to move. Dean lifted Cas' head up to give him a long, sloppy kiss. "I love you." Dean whispered against Castiel's lips. Cas smiled and brushed their lips together. "I love you, too, Winchester." Dean giggled and laid his head back down against the pillows. They just laid there, Castiel listening to Dean's heartbeat and memorizing his breathing pattern, and Dean rubbing small circles into Cas' back. Just then, Castiel remembered that he had some things to discuss with Dean.

"Dean, I really need to talk to you about something." Dean looked down at the angel but Cas wouldn't look up to meet his eyes. "Yeah, Cas?" Cas looked nervous. Dean began to feel a bit worried.

"Cas, let's not have a repeat of… the othernight, please." Dean didn't want to see Cas cry again. He didn't think he could handle it.

"Don't worry, Dean. It's nothing of that sort. I don't think it is, anyway." Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, Cas. Shoot." Castiel's head shot up to stare at Dean with his features twisted in surprise. "I do not wish to shoot you, Dean." Dean chuckled at Castiel's confusion. "No, Cas, it's just an express-. Nevermind. What's on your mind?"

Castiel took a deep breath. "Well, Dean, are you aware of Gabriel's claim over Sam?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Claim? What kind of claim?"

"Well, Gabriel has claimed Sam's soul as his. No one else can have him ever again. In this life or any other. He belongs to Gabriel and Gabriel belongs to him." Dean took in this information and he honestly didn't know how to feel about it.

"Well… do you know if Sam is happy with it?" Cas looked away and began fidgeting with Dean's fingers. He mumbled incoherently and Dean moved to make Castiel look at him.

"Cas, what? Look at me. How does Sam feel about the claim?" Castiel looked helpless and finally with a sigh, gave in. He confessed the truth to Dean. "Sam doesn't know about it. Gabriel didn't _ask_ him about it. But I'm 99% sure that Sam would not have minded it. He would actually most likely appreciate it. He loves Gabriel and Gabriel loves him. They'll be happy together."

Castiel analyzed Dean's reaction carefully. He didn't look _too_ upset, but you can never be sure with him. He was exceptional at hiding his true emotions.

Dean just laid there thinking for a while before Cas couldn't take his silence any longer. "Please tell me what you're thinking, Dean." Dean snapped out of it and looked down at Castiel. His face instantly softened and he smiled slightly. "There's nothing I can really do. I know Sammy's happy and it doesn't really matter if he knows about the claim thing. He wouldn't care either way. Granted, he should've been involved in making that decision, but eh. What can you do? What's done is done. I wish them the best of luck."

Castiel was stunned. He had expected Dean to freak out and threaten to kill Gabriel and compare the claim to a demon deal. He was taking it surprisingly well.

"Oh…Oh, well… A-Alright then." Castiel didn't know what to say. Dean just looked away and closed his eyes. They laid there for a moment, in comfortable silence. Finally, Cas worked up the courage to ask the question that had brought him to bring up the claim in the first place. He was about to open his mouth to ask it when Dean spoke up.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, Cas?" Cas sighed and chuckled. He was thankful that he had not been the one to ask first.

"As a matter of fact, no, it wasn't, Dean. The reason I had initially brought up Gabriel and Sam was because… well, I was thinking about you and myself. What if I had claimed you? Would you be okay with that?" Dean didn't hesitate. "Of course I'd be okay with that. I love you, Cas. Being claimed as yours would be fine with me. I know I already have you as mine forever anyways. Did you already put a claim on me?"

"No, no, of course not. I wanted to talk to you about it first. I didn't want to do what Gabriel did. I thought you would have liked to have a say in the matter." Castiel couldn't put into words how happy he was. Dean loved him and there was no doubt about it. Dean wanted to be Castiel's. He wanted all of the other angels to know that he belonged to Castiel and that they couldn't have him. Cas was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Thank you, Cas. Really. That means a lot to me. My answer is yes. I would like you to claim me as yours." Dean looked so decided. Castiel sat up and bent forward to kiss Dean. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and leaned into the kiss. They broke apart and Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Dean, are you sure? You need to understand that this is a very big deal. If I claim you, there is no turning back. You are mine forever and ever until one of us is destroyed. And if your soul is destroyed, so am I and vice versa. You can't undo a claim. You need to think about this carefully." Castiel wanted to make sure that Dean knew what he was getting himself into. An eternity belonging to Castiel and Castiel belonging to him… It just didn't seem like it would be pleasant to be forever chained to a worthless, traitorous angel like himself. He just didn't see what Dean saw in him.

"Of course I'm sure, Cas. I am so sure. You are who I want to spend forever with. I promise." Dean's eyes were sincere. Cas wanted to cry. He knew he wasn't worthy of this beautiful man lying beneath him. This beautiful, righteous man that he loved so much and who, surprisingly enough, loved him and needed him equally.

"Alright. Well, shall we do it now?" Cas sat up on his knees. Dean sat up as well and leaned against the headboard. "What do we do?" He crossed his arms over his chest and shivered. He was still wet and still very much naked. He pulled the quilt up to his midsection and looked up at Cas who was now looking down and muttering something in what sounded like Enochian.

Dean just sat and waited for directions from the angel. All of the sudden, Cas lifted his head to look at Dean. The moment their eyes locked, the room began to shake. Dean wanted to get up and figure out what was going on or run for cover, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't look away from the electrifying blue eyes that were literally staring into his soul.

Cas lifted his palms and placed them on Dean, one right over his heart, one right the middle of his chest where Dean suspected his soul was located. As soon as Castiel's hand made contact, Dean felt a jolt deep in his heart and even deeper in his soul. It felt like someone was trying to revive him with a defibrillator, however, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Just foreign. Cas was still murmuring under his breath in Enochian but he was becoming more and more frantic. The room was rumbling and spinning even faster and Dean thought he might actually faint.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Cas threw his head back and started to shout to the skies. Dean couldn't make out what he was saying, but he was almost positive that it wasn't Enochian anymore. It sounded older, more ancient. Cas screamed and shouted to Dean. "SHUT YOUR EYES!" Dean immediately sealed his eyes shut but felt it when the beam of white light coming from the angel sitting in front of him shot straight through his chest to his soul. It was a searing pain, like someone had set a fire in him and was burning him from the inside out. He let out a blood-curling scream that could be heard even over Castiel's chanting. The room suddenly stopped shaking and spinning and was still again. The bright light faded and Dean was left with a burning mark on his most intimate attribute that signified the love of a powerful celestial being.

When everything had settled and became quiet once again, Dean sagged forward, too tired and drained to hold himself up any longer. Cas caught him in his arms and laid them both down on the bed. They were breathing heavily and Castiel was just as exhausted as Dean.

Dean gathered what little strength he could muster and whispered weakly. "I-Is it over?" All Castiel could do was nod. Dean used all the strength he had left to pull himself closer to Cas. "I love you, angel." Castiel sighed contently and muttered a soft, "I love you, too, Dean.", before falling into a deep sleep along with his hunter.

* * *

**Oh boy! That was intense. Okay, so please, please review! I want to know what you guys think! Criticism is always very much appreciated, just please don't be too rude about it. I'm excited to see what you guys thought of it! More coming soon! (At least I hope it comes soon.)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Cas? Just curious, how the hell did Gabriel manage to claim Sam without him knowing? It's…kinda hard to miss." Dean had been wondering about that for weeks since Castiel claimed him. He just couldn't figure out how Gabriel had swung it. "Well there are variations of the ritual. The particular one of Gabriel's choosing is always done when the soul is in deep hypnosis. It is a quiet procedure, nothing drastic as yours and mine was. It was specially created so that the soul remains unaware of what has happened." They were lying in the back of the Impala, Dean between Cas' legs and Cas leaning against the door.

It was a particularly warm day, March 28; a few days after spring had started. The sun was out and you could hear the birds in the trees behind them. They had pulled over on their way to a hunt in Kentucky to just lie together and enjoy each others company. Sam had decided to stay behind with Gabriel for a week or so. He would meet up with them soon.

They had rolled down all the windows and stripped down to their second-to-last layer. Cas was wearing one of Dean's old sweatshirts and a pair of Sam's old jeans that Dean had found in the trunk. He had cut them just below the knee and rolled them up to just above. Cas had said he preferred it this way. Dean was in a t-shirt and ripped up jeans.

They had picked up some food on the way and sat outside in comfortable silence, eating and enjoying the beautiful landscape in front of them. They had stopped in a big, open field overlooking a beautiful valley below. They had laid a blanket down on the edge of the ridge so they could admire the sparkling blue river weaving through the green hills. When they had finished up their food and sat for a couple more minutes to savor the moment, they got up and went back to the car. They were worn out; they had been driving all night and morning, taking turns so the other could relax, or in Dean's case, sleep. They decided to just lie in the backseat and hang around a little while longer.

So there they were, tangled up in each other in the backseat of Dean's Chevy Impala. His "baby", as he so vexatiously describes the big hunk of machinery. Don't get him wrong, Cas thought the vehicle was beautiful, but Dean sometimes paid more attention to it than he did to Cas. No, Cas was not _jealous _of a _car._ Shut up.

Dean leaned back farther and turned his head to kiss Cas' chest. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and squeezed. He bent down to whisper a soft "I love you." in Dean's ear. Dean looked up and whispers, "I know right." Cas swatted at his cheek before Dean erupted into a fit of giggles. "Asshat." Cas pulled his arms away from Dean to cross them over his chest. He turned to look out the window with a fake pout set on his face. Dean sat up and turned around to look at his sullen angel. "Oh come on baby I was kidding. I love you, too." He crawled up to Cas and nuzzled his cheek with his nose. Cas turned his head with a small smile and kissed Dean, soft and gentle. Dean deepened the kiss and moved his legs to straddle Cas' hips. Dean pulled away to press his forehead to Cas', breathing hard. He leaned back down a bit to brush their lips together. Cas can feel him smile against his lips and barely hears the small "I guess." leave Dean's mouth.

Cas pushes him away and brings his knees up to his chest. "You're such a dick!" Dean almost doesn't hear him through his hysterical laughter that starts to hurt his stomach after a couple seconds. "Cas I love y-oh man that was funny-I love you baby I promise you're my favorite I love you I love you." Dean can't even form a full sentence because he's laughing so hard. Cas can't help but to crack a smile but tries to hide it behind his hand. "Baby, baby. You know-you know I love you, right?" Dean crawls back on top of Cas and Cas tries to push him away again. "No, Dean, I don't. I don't know that you love me because every time you tell me you always make a stupid joke about it afterwards to avoid having a serious moment." Cas looks up into Dean's wide green eyes which still have traces of laughter in them.

"Aw baby I'm sorry I don't mean to. I just like joking around with you because you're so cute when you're mad. You're even cuter when you pout."

Cas looked back out the window, still trying his hardest to hide his smile." And you're cuter when you shut up."

"Ow, that one hurt."

"Good."

Cas looked back at Dean with a playful frown. He knew that Dean was kidding, but he had meant what he said about Dean purposely avoiding serious moments by masking his feelings with jokes.

Dean could see in Cas' eyes that he had actually hurt the angel's feelings. He smiled softly and gave Cas a small peck on the cheek.

"I love you."

A kiss on the other cheek.

"I love you."

A kiss on the forehead.

"I love you."

A kiss on the left eyelid.

"I love you."

A kiss on the right eyelid.

"I love you."

A kiss on the chin.

"I love you."

A kiss on the nose.

"I love you."

A kiss on the corner of Cas' mouth.

"I love you."

A kiss on the other corner.

"I love you."

And finally, a kiss on the lips, a long, passionate, needy kiss on the lips that left them both breathing raggedly when they broke apart.

"I love you so, so much, Castiel."

"I know." Cas snickered while Dean pulled roughly on his legs to make him lay down on the seat.

"Smartass." Dean mumbled against Castiel's lips. "I learned from the best." Dean couldn't help but to grin at that. Cas wasn't lying.

Dean rutted his hips down on Cas' and swallowed down Cas' groan. They still hadn't gone all the way; Dean just hadn't felt that the right time had come yet. But now, lying in the back of the Impala, the only place that he really had to call home, he thought that maybe the right time was now.

Dean kissed his way down Cas' neck and bit down gently. Cas bucked his hips up and let out a slow moan.

Dean moved back up to Cas' ear and nibbled the soft flesh. "I love all the little sounds you make." His hands wandered up from where they had been resting on Cas' thighs to play at the hem of Cas' sweater.

"Dean… Please… Too much clothes." Cas barely managed to whimper. He couldn't think straight when Dean was doing what he currently was with his mouth.

Dean chuckled. "Sure baby." He slid his hands up Cas' tight stomach and pushed the sweater up. Cas lifted himself to help Dean and hummed with pleasure when his chest was finally bare. Dean moved to kiss Cas again but Cas stopped him.

"Now Dean, how is it fair that I'm shirtless and you're still fully-clothed?" Cas smirked and pulled Dean's shirt off in one swift movement. Dean leaned down to brush his lips to Cas', gently teasing. He ducked his head to leave a mark on Cas' beautifully defined collarbone and circle his tongue around Cas' nipple. Cas hissed at the sensation and threw his head back with his eyes shut tightly. "Oh, nuh-uh. Eyes open, pretty boy."

Cas opened his eyes with some difficulty and looked down at Dean. Dean was now beginning to move down further, eyes drifting down to rest on the bulge in Cas' jeans. He licked his lips and slowly began to unbutton and unzip. He pulled them off at an agonizingly slow pace. Cas squirmed, wanting Dean to move faster. Dean grabbed Cas' hip and held him still while his other hand worked on pulling down Cas' tight black boxer briefs. He used his teeth to snap the waistband. Cas whimpered and shoved them down. Dean pulled them all the way off with a sigh.

"Patience is not one of your greatest qualities, angel." Dean snickered while slowly pumping Cas' erection. Cas was breathing heavily and barely got out the words, "Most certainly not." before Dean's wet heat engulfed him.

Cas didn't want to think of it as a scream, what came out of his mouth. More like a… surprised declaration of pleasure. In reality, it sounded like, "Most certainly no-UH-OT!" He was honestly just shocked that he hadn't come right there.

Dean hummed around Castiel and Cas couldn't deny that what came out was a filthy yelp of "Fuck!" Sometimes he hated that Dean was able to make him come so undone and say such vile words and make such heinous noises.

This was not one of those times.

Dean let go of Cas' hips and Cas instantly bucked up into Dean's mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of Dean's throat and he groaned. His fingers found their way into Dean's hair and he couldn't seem to make them retreat. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and took Cas as far down as he could. He almost gagged, but just kept swallowing around the head.

"Dean. It's coming." Dean hummed and swallowed and swirled his tongue around the head before taking Cas all the way in again. Cas stopped breathing and came down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed all of it greedily before pulling off with a wet pop. He licked off the remaining fluid from Cas' softening cock and climbed back up to kiss him. Cas was still breathing hard and he had not yet come back down from his orgasm. He could taste himself on Dean's tongue and it almost made him hard again.

"Your turn." Cas murmured and was about to sit up when Dean put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked up at Dean with a confused look in his eye. "Um… I think that maybe… maybe I'm ready." Dean stared at Cas, into his eyes and felt the mark on his soul burn. Cas must have felt it in his Grace, too, because he suddenly gasped and surged forward to crash his mouth against Dean's. He pushed Dean back so they were upright and sat in his lap. Dean leaned back against the leather seats of his beloved Impala. He was still rock hard and begging for relief.

Cas reached back toward the passenger seat where his trenchcoat had been dumped. He searched one of the pockets with his brow furrowed and his tongue caught between his kiss swollen lips. Dean almost let out an audible "Awwww" at the expression. Castiel could be pretty frickin' adorable for a fierce and wrathful warrior of Heaven.

Dean had been lost in thought so he was startled when Cas let out a victory shout and twisted back around with a triumphant smile plastered on his truly angelic face.

"Found it." He opened up his palm to reveal a travel-size bottle of lube. "I've been keeping it with me for when its assistance was needed." Castiel looked down with rosy cheeks. Dean could practically feel his heart being squeezed to death. He took Castiel's face in his hands and lifted it. "And it's a good thing that you did. This is the perfect moment and it's even more perfect that you were prepared for it." Dean let his hands slip from Castiel's face and down his shoulders to rest on his hips. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Cas?" Cas nodded furiously and gave Dean a small peck on the lips. "Are you?" Dean sat back against the seat again and took a deep breath. "Yes. I am, Cas. Although, I have to tell you, I have no idea what I'm doing, so you're gonna have to walk me through this."

Cas gave him an incredulous look. "And what exactly makes you think I know what I'm doing? I'm the innocent one here, last time I checked. If you like, I could check again. I'm sure the results would be the same as-." "Okay, asshole, I get it. What I'm saying is that I know for a fact that you know more than me because you came prepared so obviously you… educated yourself. What was it this time? The housewife and the poolboy? Oh wait no. It was the _husband _and the poolboy. Okay I got i-." It was Castiel's turn to cut Dean off. He kissed him hard and slid his hands down Dean's chest, stopping just before he got to his still rock hard erection. Dean whimpered into the kiss, wanting Cas to touch him. Too soon, Cas' hands were gone.

Cas pulled away from Dean to pop open the lid of the lube. "Do you want me to do it or do you want to?" Dean was confused for a second before he caught on to what Cas meant.

"O-Oh, no. No. I can do it." He took the lube from Cas and squeezed some onto his fingers. "Ready, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Holy balls I am so sorry! Okay, I have absolutely **_horrid_**time management skills. I am also on a bit of a writer's block and my brain just did not want to write any smut. I am so sorry. I hope to have the rest of this up soon. But until then, **_tell me what you all think!_** Was it terrible? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Tell me! Again, I am so sorry for being a terrible updater. I hope you all can forgive me!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I know it's still really late but at leas it's earlier than the last one. Thank you all so much for the reviews! You're all so lovely. I don't even know how to thank you properly for sticking with this fic. So really, thank you. From the bottom of my charred heart. I love you all so much!

* * *

Dean nodded and Cas shifted so that he was laying down on the backseat again. Dean leaned over him and swallowed hard. He was really nervous; he had never done this before and sure, he had watched some guy-on-guy porn once or twice (or thrice) but really, he didn't even remember it. He had been drunk and curious.

Now he was scared that he might hurt Cas, might do the wrong thing. But he knew Cas would walk him through this. It seemed almost funny that the innocent angel of the Lord was teaching Dean Winchester about anal sex.

Cas held Dean's face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss. Dean ran his hands down Cas' body and Cas spread his legs farther to give Dean more access.

"Alright", Cas whispered, "one finger at a time. Go slow until I tell you to go faster. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure Cas." Dean's finger hovered slightly over Cas' entrance before slowly circling it and spreading the lube. Cas let out a moan and his eyes fluttered shut before he remembered to keep them open.

Dean slowly pushed in to the first knuckle and waited for Cas' instruction. "Dean, you can go all the way in. Just, slowly." Cas chuckled at Dean's nervousness. Dean nodded and pressed his forehead to Cas'. He pushed his finger all the way in, taking his time and letting Cas adjust to the sudden intrusion.

"Okay, Dean. M-Move." Cas huffed out. Dean slid his finger out and pushed back in. Cas groaned and arched his back. Dean started moving faster.

"Another." Cas' breath was quickening. Dean added a second finger and slowed to let Cas get used to the stretch. Cas' mouth was shaped in a perfect "o" and Dean couldn't help but kiss him. Cas smiled into the kiss and began to move his hips to get Dean to move again.

Dean chuckled, "Alright, bossy. Slow down."

"If we slowed down anymore, I'd be a virgin till the end of time. Get moving, Winchester."

"Fine." Dean smirked and began to thrust his fingers in and out mercilessly. Cas cried out when Dean brushed his prostate. Dean added a third finger and continued his hard and fast rhythm. Cas couldn't help it; his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw went slack. The burn mixed with the pleasure and he couldn't even think straight. Sure, he could have just made it so that it didn't hurt, but he wanted this to be a completely human experience. So, Cas welcomed the beautiful pain of Dean's relentless fingers.

When Cas was adequately prepped, Dean grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor then lifted the already fucked out angel into his lap and leaned against the backseat with Cas straddling his thighs. Dean gripped Cas' hip, holding him up. Cas slid his hand down Dean's chest and took the lube from Dean's other hand. He slowly opened it with his teeth and squirted some into his palm. Dean watched his every move with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Cas licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock. He pumped slowly, covering it in a thick layer of lube. Dean's head fell back and Cas leaned forward to kiss and suck at his throat. He lifted himself some more, aligned Dean's throbbing cock to his entrance, and sank down slowly.

Dean groaned all the way down and it turned into a whimper when he was finally buried to the hilt in Cas' tight heat.

Cas took Dean's head in his hands and yanked it towards him. His lips came crashing down on Dean's in a clash of teeth and tongue. His hands flew to rest on the warm leather on either side of Dean's head. He slowly heaved himself up until Dean's cock almost slipped out before planting himself firmly down again.

He repeated the action over and over, trying to find that one spot inside of him that would make him scream out all kinds of blasphemy.

Dean held tight to Cas' hips, rubbing the prominent hipbones with his thumbs and digging his fingernails into the soft flesh. His own hips were thrusting up to meet Cas when he came back down, ass slapping against Dean's thighs and making the most obscenely hot sound Dean had ever heard.

That is, it _was_, until he heard the sound Cas emitted when he changed angle and Dean's cock slammed square into his prostate.

Dean shuddered and growled. Had that sound seriously just come out of his angel? He heard it again and moaned deep in his throat. Oh, yes. That was Cas, alright. He was slamming head on into his prostate with every thrust. Dean could tell he was close by the deep furrow of his brow and his whispered nonsensical jumble of Enochian. Dean started to thrust up harder, trying to get Cas to make that sound again. It was a sort of half mewl, half growl with a dash of screaming and Dean was determined to have Cas make it again when they orgasmed. And maybe have his name mixed in there, too.

The sound of skin on skin was pounding in their ears and they both felt the coil of heat low in their guts. They kept going, crashing down on each other with a force that was slightly painful.

"Ca-Cas. Ca-_ah_-as. Oh, baby. Oh. Oh, baby. Keep going. Fuck. Keep going I'm almost there. Fuck, baby. _Cas_." Dean panted. Dean was mumbling to himself more than to Cas, but Cas nodded anyway. Nodding was really all he could do. Words were just not something he could manage at the moment.

Dean looked down and saw that Cas was fully hard again. His hand came between them to pump Cas' erection. It matched the rhythm of their thrusts and to Dean's satisfaction, Cas let out that special sound.

Dean continued to pump and thrust, putting all his strength into it. They came at exactly the same time, Cas howling Dean's name, Dean sighing and murmuring a string of nonsense before starting to purr against Cas' neck. Dean's stomach was covered in Cas' come and Cas was filled with Dean's. He reveled in the feeling before cleaning them both up. Better to fix it now and avoid the mess later.

Dean began to rub his face ever so slightly against Cas' neck. Cas shivered and tried to squirm away from the tickle of Dean's soft mouth and scratchy stubble. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer.

"Deeeaaannn. Stop it. That tickles! Stop! _Stop!_" Cas giggled; and Castiel did _not_ giggle. Most of the time, at least.

Dean ran his fingers lightly down Cas' sides, making Cas yelp and push away from Dean. He jumped up, Dean's softened cock sliding out of him. He landed against the door and softly kicked Dean away when he tried to climb on top of him, making sure not to hurt him too bad.

"Ow, Cas! You asshole!" Dean yelled, rubbing his bicep and frowning. "Hey, Dean! You know who whines?" Cas asked cheerfully, leaning over to search for his discarded pants. He found them on the floor under the driver's seat. Dean was still sulking and rubbing his arm when Cas grabbed them and whispered in Dean's ear, "Babies." He scrambled out of the car before Dean could grab him and shimmied into his pants. Dean frantically searched for his own jeans, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Cas! Give me my pants!" Dean looked up at where Cas was standing with one hand on his hip and the other held high, showing off Dean's old pair of ripped jeans. "I regret to inform you, Dean, that you'll have to come out here and retrieve them from me. That is, if you can even catch me." And with a shit-eating grin, Cas disappeared. Dean lurched forward and stuck his head out the door. Cas was nowhere to be found. Dean cursed under his breath and sat back. Of course, he could just jump out and run to the trunk to get some more clothes, but knowing Cas, he probably took all of those with him, too. Dean was stuck until Cas decided to stop being a complete dickhead.

"Hey I heard that." Dean heard the deep rumble of Cas' voice behind him, jumped forward, and squealed. "Dammit Cas! You almost gave me a heart attack! Now give me my fucking pants!" Dean heaved, trying to get his pulse under control. "Not until you say sorry for calling me a dickhead." Cas whispered innocently. "No! Because you are a dickhead! Now stop reading my thoughts and give. Me. My. Pants!" Dean punctuated the last few words with slams of his fist against the leather seats. He looked like a five year old fussing over his toy. Cas suddenly burst with laughter. He fell back and clutched at his stomach. Dean swiped his jeans away and hastily threw them on before climbing out of his car. He walked over to the edge of the ridge and grumbled under his breath. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face was set in the deepest pout he could manage. Cas knew is bottom lip would be sticking out and he took advantage of the opportunity. He snuck up behind Dean, reached around, and flicked his finger down on Dean's lip. Dean shoved Cas' arm away and whirled around. Cas let himself be pushed down to the ground, knowing Dean would follow.

Sure enough, Cas felt the weight of Dean's lean body press down on him and the angry hunter's lips against the shell of his ear. "None of that was funny, Cas. I am _not_ a baby. You're an ass. Stop reading my thoughts." Dean growled. Cas hooked his leg around Dean's hip and flipped him over. He grabbed Dean's wrists and pulled them over his head, trapping him. Cas leaned down and whispered back, "Then stop thinking so loud, _baby._" He climbed off and lay down next to Dean. Dean sighed and leaned over to pull Cas close to him and against his chest. "Still wasn't funny." Dean mumbled into Cas' hair. He smelled like cinnamon, watermelon, the ocean, and sex. All of Dean's favorite scents. He smiled and inhaled deeply.

"Yes it was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Was not."

"_Dean._"

"Okay fine it was a little funny."

Cas smiled triumphantly. "You are such an annoying little shit, you know that?" Dean huffed. "Yes, but that is precisely why you love me so much. And my ass, but that's beside the point." Cas gloated and Dean's hand subconsciously moved to rest on Cas' tailbone.

They lay there like that for a long time, just breathing each other in and gazing up at the bright blue sky. They were counting how many birds flew by and making shapes out of the clouds; literally. Cas was moving the clouds around into whatever shape they desired. Of course, Dean found amusement in having Cas shape them like penises. But Cas was busy working on a masterpiece. He had Dean staring in the opposite direction, making him try to figure out what shapes Cas was making with a particularly dark cloud and keeping him distracted, while just out of Dean's peripheral vision, he was forming a lovely white cloud into a sort of portrait of him, smiling big and goofy. And underneath the portrait were some birds, spelling out the words, "I love you Dean". He shaped the cloud that Dean was currently trying to decipher as either a golf club or dildo into the words, "Look over there", with an arrow pointing toward the portrait. Cas propped himself up on his elbow so that he could watch Dean's reaction. Dean's brow furrowed and his head flicked over towards it. The realization passed over his face and his jaw fell slack. After a few seconds of his eyes searching and wondering, his face broke out in a huge grin. His eyes crinkled and he let out a small chuckle.

"Cas… I… I don't… You… You did this for… for me?" Dean stammered, speechless and dumbfounded. He ripped his eyes away from the mirrored image in the sky to gaze at the even more stunning face staring at him. "No. I did it for Sam. I thought he would really appreciate it. Yes, I did it for you, dumbass." Cas flicked his hand in the general direction of the birds and they all flew away to the trees.

"That… that was really cool, Cas." Dean looked back at the cloud which was now beginning to disperse back into a shapeless puff of white. "Yeah, well, I'm really cool, so." Cas smiled softly at Dean and leaned over to kiss him. Dean's hand massaged Cas' lower back and Cas' hands snaked their way up to tangle themselves in Dean's hair and the grass underneath it. Cas pressed himself harder into Dean. They broke apart, breathing heavily. "We should take this back to the car." Dean whispered. "No, let's just lay out here and watch the sunset. I bet it's really beautiful." Cas whispered back. Dean sucked his teeth but laid back and hugged Cas. "Fine." Dean mumbled. Cas chorded. Dean was like a petulant child sometimes. Cas had to admit, he thought it was absolutely adorable.

So there they lie, surrounded by a sea of grass and wild flowers, staring up at the beautiful blue sky which was slowly beginning to change color. It progressed from blue and green to yellow and orange and finally, to orange and pink. The sun was setting just beyond the hills and illuminating the water, making it sparkle as if a billion diamonds were floating across its smooth, calm surface.

The beauty of it all took Cas' breath away. Dean was caught up in the sky, watching the clouds lazily drift by and the sun lazily drift down. "Wow. Your padre really did do a great job with this whole thing. It really is pretty, Cas." Dean spoke softly, as if talking loudly would upset the quieting sun and send it into a temper tantrum. "Well actually, this was the work of humans. It wouldn't look like this if not for all of the smog in the atmosphere. The colors are the reactions of the pollutants and the gases that are already up there." Cas stated matter-of-factly. Dean snorted, "Well thanks for ruining the mood, Cas."

"Sorry." Cas replied sheepishly. They both fell silent for a few more minutes before Dean chuckled softly.

"What? What is it?" Cas asked, confused. He turned over to look at Dean.

"We didn't use a condom. Oops." Dean shrugged his shoulders, eyes never leaving the sky up above. Cas lifted one eyebrow. "Dean, if I thought we had need for a condom, we would have used one. But seeing as I was a virgin and you are clean, there was no point. So don't worry about it." Cas had his chin resting on Dean's chest so Dean could feel it when he talked. It felt funny. He was focusing more on that than what Cas was actually saying so when it finally registered he stared down at Cas with shock written all over his face. "And how exactly do you know that I'm clean?" Dean questioned.

Cas' cheeks instantly turned the color of the diminishing reddish pink sunset behind them. "Well, uh… I kind of… checked. Often." Cas was looking everywhere but Dean. "What do you mean you 'checked often'? Cas. Did you stare at my naked body whenever you could and just so happen to check if I had the clap?" Dean was actually amused, but he made his expression look stoic and cold. This was payback for earlier. "First of all, I don't know what 'the clap' is. Second of all, I always check on you _and_ Sam to make sure you both are healthy. Third of all, yes, I did and/or _do _stare at your naked body whenever I could and/or _can_. When you're in the shower, when you're sleeping, when you're fully clothed, all the time. And might I tell you, you have an absolutely beautiful naked body. Fourth of all, just for your information, you did have crabs before you went to hell. When I rebuilt you I maybe might have made sure that you were resistance to most of the more common diseases, viruses, and infections." Cas peeked up at Dean through his thick lashes. He looked angry. Cas ducked his head and sat up.

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't think it would offend you. I was just checking to make sure that you were healthy. Sam, too. If you would prefer me to stop, I will." Cas mumbled. He looked like a puppy who was being screamed at for peeing on the rug. Dean's heart squeezed. He sat up and gathered Cas in his arms.

"I'm not angry, baby. I was joking. Actually I think it's funny. And kinda hot. And maybe a little disturbing. Did you stare at Sam naked, too?" Dean asked. Cas' head whipped up and he stared at Dean disbelievingly. "No. Of course not. I don't have to physically look at the human body to determine its health. I only looked at yours." Cas rushed out on one breath. Dean chuckled and pulled Cas back down with him. "Good." Dean hummed.

The sky was now cloaked in a blanket of darkness. It was filled with thousands of little twinkling stars, splayed across the spans of night as if God himself sprinkled them on down from Heaven. The moon was full, staring down at them, watching over them and protecting them. The sky was even more beautiful than it had been during the day.

Castiel laid across Dean's chest, listening to him breathe. He could feel it when Dean started to drift off.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was a mean thing to do. You have to admit that it was a good one, though." Cas whispered.

Dean groaned in return. They both fell silent again until Dean murmured so lightly that Cas had to listen closely to hear what he was saying, "You'll be sorry tomorrow."

Cas chuckled and Dean drifted off into a deep sleep, happy with the sky above him and his angel beside him.

**...**

It had been about 4 hours since Dean had fallen asleep. Cas had let him; he hadn't slept fully stretched out for about 3 days so he deserved this. His breathing was soft and he snored lightly. But unfortunately, they had to get back on the road if they were going to reach their destination on time. Cas gently lifted Dean's arm from his waist and sat up. Dean rolled over on his side and curled into a ball. Cas smiled down at his hunter and stood. He watched Dean sleep for a couple minutes before bending to pick him up and carrying him to the car. The door swung open with a thought and he gently placed Dean on the back seat. Cas stripped off his jeans and replaced them with boxers and sweatpants. Walking around to the driver's side, he made a blanket appear and cover Dean to shield him from the chill of the night air. He got in, started the car, and drove away from the beautiful meadow and valley below, knowing that the day he had spent there with Dean would be the greatest he would ever have.


	9. Epilogue

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long. I broke my laptop which is where this chapter was stored so I couldn't get to it. But now my laptop is fixed and thank Chuck, all of my documents were saved. This will be the epilogue and it will be about Sabriel. I feel like I really wrapped up Dean and Cas' story nicely, so I just wanted to do the same for Sam and Gabriel's. Thank you all for reading my crappy story. It means so, SO much to me. I love you all a lot.

* * *

Sam was two seconds away from slapping Gabriel into next week. The hyper archangel had been annoying him all day to go out to the ice cream parlor across town with him. Sam had a lot of research to do; he had decided to stay behind with Gabriel and catch up with Dean and Cas in a couple of days. In the meantime, he was finding anything he could on the case they were working. Or at the very least, he was _trying _to find anything he could. He couldn't concentrate with Gabe constantly making his laptop and books disappear.

"Gabriel, if you do not knock it off right now I swear to God-"

Gabriel gasped sharply and slapped his hand over his heart. "Samuel Winchester! How dare you blaspheme in the presence of an angel of the lord! You should be punished." Gabriel smirked darkly at Sam.

"Gabriel, don't you dare-" Sam didn't get a chance to finish before Gabriel ripped the book from his hands and pounced. He landed straddled on Sam's lap and pulled the disgruntled hunter in for a fierce kiss. Sam yelped and grabbed Gabriel's hips automatically to keep him from falling backwards straight on his ass. He tried to push Gabriel off but he had a tight grip on Sam's shoulders. Gabriel broke the kiss and Sam shouted, "Gabriel! Get off! I have work to do! I don't have time for this!" Gabriel pouted and hopped off. Sam instantly felt bad. But then, Gabriel giggled and slowly swayed back towards Sam.

"Oh, you don't have time? Well, your pants tell a different story." He leaned over Sam and Sam shrank down in his chair. Gabriel began to stroke Sam's thighs and Sam shuddered. He was unwillingly growing harder every second. "Gabriel…" Sam whined pitifully. Gabriel shushed him and his hands traveled to Sam's zipper. He slowly pulled it down and undid the button. Sam had abandoned any type of protest and was now breathing raggedly in anticipation. Gabriel looked up through his lashes and smirked. He pulled Sam's cock out of his black boxer briefs and kissed the tip, the bead of precome smearing across his lips. He licked it off and pulled Sam's head down to kiss him hard. Sam could taste himself on Gabriel's tongue and moaned. Gabriel leaned back down and took the head into his mouth and gently sucked. Sam's eyes closed and he let out a groan as Gabriel went down as far as he could go. Sam's hands found their way into Gabriel's golden brown hair and he tugged. Gabriel groaned and started to quicken his pace. Sam's hands moved to Gabriel's shoulders and he gently pulled him up and onto his lap again. He undid Gabriel's pants and pulled out his cock. He took them both in one hand and began to pump softly. Gabriel whimpered and thrust his hips up, trying to get Sam to go faster. Sam obeyed and sped up his stroking. He latched his mouth onto Gabriel's throat and Gabriel tangled his fingers in Sam's long hair. He grabbed Sam's face and pulled him into a kiss, swallowing Sam's moan. Before he knew it, he was coming all over Sam's hand and their t-shirts. Sam came at the same time and at that moment, something happened within both of them. It felt like a fire had ignited in Sam's soul. He screamed and just before he blacked out for a couple of seconds, he saw a brilliant flash of white light and he could have sworn he saw a massive pair of silver wings sprouting from Gabriel's back. When he came to again, Gabriel was leaning his head on Sam's shoulder and sucking in air like it had been years since his last breath. Gabriel tucked Sam's softening cock back into his pants and didn't bother with the button or zipper. He did the same to himself and slowly got up off of Sam. His legs felt like gelatin and his head was pounding from the orgasm he had just had. He collapsed on the bed and Sam followed behind.

Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms so that Gabriel's head was resting on his chest. "What the hell was that Gabriel?" Sam's voice didn't sound accusing, just slightly shocked. Gabriel sighed and looked up at Sam. "That was my grace and your soul reacting to one another. It happened because I claimed you." Gabriel looked down with guilt written all over his face.

"What? What does that mean?" Sam began to panic. What was Gabriel so scared of?

Gabriel took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, buying time. "Well, a claim is something that an angel puts on a human soul. It signifies that that angel and that human belong to each other for the rest of forever; and every other creature that's able to sense anything about your soul will know it. It's like a marking on your soul and my grace."

Sam was quiet for a long time. Gabriel snuck a peek and Sam was just staring at him with round eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sam. I just thought that you would get mad and say no. I guess I should have known better than to do it without your permission. I can go now if you want." Gabriel mumbled and started to get up. Sam finally snapped out of his haze to grab Gabriel's wrist. Gabriel looked down, scared of Sam's reaction to what he had just revealed.

Sam looked confused. Not upset, just confused. "Wait. Don't go, Gabe. I'm not mad. I just don't know why you thought I would be. I have no problem with you claiming me. At all. I mean, yeah, I'm kind of upset that you did it without talking to me first, but it's already done so there's no point dwelling on it or fighting about it. I would have definitely been okay with it. I definitely _am _okay with it. More than okay with it. You thinking that I wouldn't be is just silly." Sam sighed and pulled Gabriel down to kiss him softly. He felt a warm pleasant buzzing in the middle of his chest and smiled. "Besides, that was the best orgasm I've ever had. If that's what all the rest are gonna be like, then I am damn happy with this whole thing."

Gabriel chuckled and flicked Sam's nipple, earning him a small yelp and a retaliation flick to his ear.

"Well before this turns into a full-fledged flicking war, can we _please_ go to that ice cream parlor now?" Gabriel whined and kissed Sam's chest.

"But research…" Sam stared longingly at his laptop with a deep frown. Gabriel rolled his eyes, sat up, and yanked Sam up with him.

"Can wait. Right now I need a huge banana split. Let's go big boy." Gabriel intertwined his hand with Sam's and looked up at him with a fond smile.

"I love you, Gabe." Sam whispered. "I love you too, Sam." Sam's smile was small but still genuine. The next thing he knew, he was on the sidewalk outside of Mr. Fizzles' Ice Cream Palace, still holding Gabriel's hand. He squeezed it and opened the door. Gabriel curtseyed and with a high southern accent, drawled "Why thank you, Mr. Winchester." and strolled in. Sam laughed, shook his head, and walked in after his angel. He snuck his hand down and flicked Gabriel's butt. Gabriel yelped and spun around, holding his butt protectively. "Oh, it is _so_ on, Sam Winchester.", he mumbled before turning back around, still shielding his butt, to order a monstrous ice cream concoction for him and Sam to share. Sam smiled evilly. Oh, it was definitely on.

* * *

Okay, so this story is officially OVER! Once again, thank you all for sticking with me. I love you guys so much. Tell me what you all thought!


End file.
